


interrogation

by sheskyripa



Series: infiltrated [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, British!neil, Cop!Andrew, Dark!Neil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: When Nathaniel is arrested by the FBI, Andrew is responsible for the interrogation.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: infiltrated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944613
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of an afternoon of boredom.   
> I wasn't exactly thinking too much, but my friend made me promise that I would write more about this universe (no little original, I know, but I'm in love with a dark Neil and a police Andrew kkk risos) and then it's likely to turn into a series. 
> 
> a warning: English is not my mother tongue (I am Brazilian) so please forgive me for any grammatical errors, I am still getting used to writing in this language.  
> That's it, I hope you like it.

Nathaniel Wesninski could have easily freed himself from the handcuffs on his wrists, but he let the agents think they had that advantage over him as he was taken out of an armored vehicle and taken towards a helicopter. 

They didn't put a headset on him, so again he let them think they had the advantage, as they talked to each other without caring because they knew Nathaniel wouldn’t be able to hear a thing thanks to the strong wind of the propellers, but they didn’t know that he was very good at reading lips. The smile that cut Nathaniel's face was like a sharp knife and the agent sitting on his right gave him a slap to sew it, but Nathaniel grew up being beaten to nothing so regularly, that this one only managed to irritate him further. 

The trip didn't last long and soon they were landing on the top of a building that Nathaniel assumed was FBI’s, as about a dozen agents in uniforms that said FBI and SWAT surrounded the helicopter when Nathaniel descended, pointing his guns at him. 

Nathaniel smiled. 

“All this for me? I'm honored." 

The agent who punched him put a gun to his ribs and Nathaniel turned his head to look at him with a sly smile that he knew would provoke the man, who looked like he was about to pull the trigger, when another agent stepped forward. 

“Gordon, that's enough. We need him alive, ” said the man, and Nathaniel assessed him: tall, strong, maybe in his forties with tattoos going up to his arms. If the description he received was correct, that was David Wymack, Special Agent. 

The man behind him, Gordon, snorted audibly, but took the gun from Nathaniel's ribs and walked away. David Wymack took Nathaniel by the arm and the entourage opened to let them pass and enter the building. 

They put him in an isolated, completely white room that made Nathaniel's eyes water. There was a table in the center, on which he put his feet when he sat on the simple wooden chair in front of it, and started to swing back and forth on the back legs of it while whistling. 

He knew that one of the walls was actually glass and the agents were watching him like hawks. 

He was not worried.

When the door was opened, David Wymack and another agent entered. 

Nathaniel assessed the other man with trained eyes, starting in combat boots similar to the ones Nathaniel wore, moving up his short, muscular legs, past his torso, arms, and finally, blue eyes met hazel honeyed ones. Nathaniel smiled. 

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice." David Wymack started, crossing his arms. Nathaniel observed everything from the peripheral vision because his eyes were still on the other agent until... 

The man wrinkled his nose.

Nathaniel looked at Wymack and wet his lips with his tongue and settled in the chair, making it clear that he was not going to choose anything. 

Wymack took a deep breath and pointed at the man beside him.

"Do you know who he is?" 

Nathaniel feigned innocence. 

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure yet."

David Wymack laughed. 

“He's Andrew “The Monster” Minyard. Do you know what he can do? He will make you say everything you know  _ the hard way.”  _

Nathaniel assessed him shamelessly this time. 

"Is he your torturer, then?" 

"The FBI doesn't torture people." 

"Of course not, it just threatens to torture." 

David slapped both hands on the table, making Nathaniel have to put his feet on the floor quickly so that the chair wouldn't tip over and he would fall. 

"I'm only going to say this once: you have two options, denounce your father's entire circle and get a deal or go to the chair with him, what do you think?" 

"If you could really put my dad behind bars, you wouldn't be here offering a deal for me to report him," Nathaniel said, smiling. 

"Very well, difficult way then." David waved to Andrew Minyard who slowly approached the chair where Nathaniel was sitting. He saw when Andrew's eyes found the purple mark from which he had been punched and closed his eyes. 

"You know my protocol," Minyard told Special Agent Wymack, who rolled his eyes and snorted but left the room. 

Only when a light over the door turned red did Andrew act. 

"You fool." he faced, holding Nathaniel's chin to get a better look at the bruise. "Who." 

It was not a question, it was never a question with Andrew. 

"I believe your friend Gordon didn't like my smile," Nathaniel said, finally dropping the cuffs and twisting his wrists to ease the discomfort caused by them. "It’s a shame. I spent a lot of money on the dentist last month. ” 

Andrew snorted. 

"Why the hell are you here, Neil?" 

"The Boss told me to leave a little gift for the agents and before you ask, I don't know what it was, but thanks to the clear dislike that Gordon has for me and to the fact of how he just doesn’t seem able to stop himself, he got close enough that I was managed to put the _ gift  _ onto his clothes," Neil tapped his nails on the table. 

"It doesn't explain why you're here when  _ I _ work inside the building." 

Neil smiled and stretched his legs out so that they were between Andrew's, still standing next to him. 

"Because it's fun." 

"You have a death wish, that is." 

"Well, I married you, didn't I?"

Andrew rolled his eyes but leaned in to brush his lips against Neil's. It didn't last long and Neil didn't expect it to last either, as they couldn't risk anyone finding out that Andrew was not as loyal to the Government as he made it out to be.

When the earring in Neil's ear changed color, they knew it was time for Ichirou's men to come and pick up Neil, so Andrew walked away and put himself in a position that made him appear to be interrogating Neil. 

When Neil left the building surrounded by lawyers who were actually henchmen, he waved and smiled at all the faces that did nothing to hide his irritation that he was slipping through their fingers. 

Nathaniel laughed to himself when he got in the car. It had been a fun day. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter (@sheskyripa) and I would like to know what you thought of that. beijinhos.


End file.
